Electric Turret
The Electric Turret is a tower for the next BTD game. It fires electrical bullets that pierces up to 3 bloons and can pop frozen bloons, but not Lead Bloons. It costs $635 on Easy, $750 on Medium, $810 on Hard, and $900 on Impoppable. It is unlocked among Electric towers. Statistics This tower shoots bullets every 1.2 seconds, and pops up to 3 bloons and a layer at a time, also pops frozen bloons. Lead Bloons and Camo Bloons cannot be popped by this tower however. It has 150px range: It is an Electric-class tower. Upgrades Path 1 Concentrated Shots Description: Now has higher pierce and can pop Lead Bloons. What it does: Increases pierce by +2. Also increases damage to Ceramic Bloons by +1. Costs $340 on Easy, $400 on Medium, $430 on Hard, and $480 on Impoppable, and requires 160 XP. Homing Shots Description: Bullets now home in bloons and deals extra layer damage on them. What it does: Now can deal 2 layers of damage. Although, it fires slower, at a fire rate of 1.44 seconds. (1.44 seconds is 1.2 seconds squared) Costs $635 on Easy, $750 on Medium, $810 on Hard, and $900 on Impoppable, and requires 450 XP. Electric Reinforcements Description: Every 30 seconds calls in an electric sentry to aid in popping bloons. What it does: Increases range to 200px. Also is able to call an electric sentry every 30 seconds, and the sentry itself shoots bullets that pierce up to 2 bloons every 1 second. Costs $850 on Easy, $1,000 on Medium, $1,080 on Hard, and $1,200 on Impoppable, and requires 1,200 XP. Electric Troopers Description: Improves the main gun attack and now can call in 2 electric sentries every 15 seconds. What it does: Now shoots heavy electric bullets which explodes in a 50px radius when it pops up to 7 bloons, and now shoots every 1.32 seconds. The sentries now has increased range and attack power. Costs $2,975 on Easy, $3,500 on Medium, $3,780 on Hard, and $4,200 on Impoppable, and requires 3,000 XP. Electric Troopers Mk. II Description: Now go and have fun with your pyrotechnical destruction. (Tier-5; only one of these can be placed on screen) What it does: The main gun attack now explodes in 100px radius and can pop up to 18 bloons and deals 3 layers of damage, also shoots every 1 second. The sentries are even more powerful too. Costs $23,800 on Easy, $28,000 on Medium, $30,240 on Hard, and $33,600 on Impoppable, and requires 15,000 XP. Path 2 Quick Discharge Description: Now shoots faster. What it does: Increases its attack speed to 1 second. Costs $255 on Easy, $300 on Medium, $325 on Hard, and $360 on Impoppable, and requires 160 XP. Twin Turrets Description: Doubles the attack speed. Costs $1,700 on Easy, $2,000 on Medium, $2,160 on Hard, and $2,400 on Impoppable, and requires 550 XP. Lightning Missiles Description: After the last bloon being popped, releases a stunning lightning bolt. What it does: The lightning can pierce up to 40 bloons, and deals 2 layers of damage. Costs $3,825 on Easy, $4,500 on Medium, $4,860 on Hard, and $5,400 on Impoppable, and requires 1,250 XP. Bullet Barrage Description: Ability: Triples attack speed for 10 seconds. Cooldown is 30 seconds. What it does: Now has increased pierce (+1). Ability Cooldown Index: 0.33 Costs $6,375 on Easy, $7,500 on Medium, $8,100 on Hard, and $9,000 on Impoppable, and requires 6,500 XP. Bullet Hell Description: Get your "ships" on, the battle is on! (Tier-5; only one to be placed on screen) What it does: Now fires every 0.16 seconds, and the ability is a Blade Maelstrom-esque ability that spreads bullets to every portion of screen. Cooldown is now reduced to 20 seconds. Ability Cooldown Index: 0.50 Costs $34,000 on Easy, $40,000 on Medium, $43,200 on Hard, and $48,000 on Impoppable, and requires 22,000 XP. Path 3 Longer Range Description: Increases the range of the turret. What it does: Now has 180px range: Costs $100 on Easy, $120 on Medium, $130 on Hard, and $145 on Impoppable, and requires 100 XP. Motion Detection Description: Allows the tower to detect Camo Bloons. Costs $205 on Easy, $240 on Medium, $260 on Hard, and $290 on Impoppable, and requires 350 XP. Laser Eyes Description: Turns into a tower that locks onto bloons and deals 2 layers of damage. What it does: Turns into a laser tower, but its attack speed is halved. Costs $3,400 on Easy, $4,000 on Medium, $4,320 on Hard, and $4,800 on Impoppable, and requires 1,500 XP. Anti-MOAB Laser Description: Triples damage for blimps and deals extra damage to ceramics. What it does: Now deals +2 damage for ceramics. Costs $5,100 on Easy, $6,000 on Medium, $6,480 on Hard, and $7,200 on Impoppable, and requires $4,500 XP. Doom Lasers Description: Complete obliteration and complete destruction machine. (Tier-5; only one can be placed on screen) What it does: Now pops 5 layers of damage and is able to pop 10 bloons, now deals 100 damage to blimps and instantly pops ceramics. Costs $34,000 on Easy, $40,000 on Medium, $43,200 on Hard, and $48,000 on Impoppable, and requires 20,000 XP. Trivia * Picture for each upgrades is WIP :D Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers